The Bet
by xotakux2002x
Summary: old fic. this bet is a test between two great forces; kisame's willpower, and itachi's power of seduction. kisaita yaoi, oneshot


THE BET

"I say I can!"

"And I say you can't!"

Kisame and Itachi were sitting in their room, arguing.

"I can so control myself around you!" Kisame yelled for the fifteenth time.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, trying to concentrate on painting his fingernails. "Yeah right. I take off my shirt, and your arms are around my waist. I try to swim, and suddenly my shorts disappear from my body and end up in your hands. Oh, and there's the fact that I can't remember the last time I took a shower in peace." He paused to blow on his nails. "Face it, Kisame. When it comes to me, you've got no self-control."

Kisame shook his head. Sure all that was true, but could you blame him? Just look at Itachi. Those dark, onyx eyes, that delicate figure, those soft locks of hair…he found himself stepping towards his partner.

Itachi noticed the movement and smirked while painting his other hand's nails. "See? I just chewed you out, and already you're moving in." he frowned. "It's pretty sad, Kisame."

Kisame stopped. Dammit, his partner may be right. "Well, I'm telling you, I could control myself if I really wanted to!"

Itachi had just finished his nails. "Oh, really?" he rose to his feet and smiled. _Uh-oh._ Kisame recognized that smile. It was the grin Itachi wore when he was planning something particularly evil. Itachi stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Then you'd be willing to make a bet?"

Kisame stared. "A-a bet?"

Itachi nodded. "Yup."

Kisame felt himself slowly being drawn closer to impending doom. "What kind of bet?"

Itachi chuckled. He had Kisame right where he wanted him. "Nothing too hard; just something to prove once and for all whether you've got any self-control at all."

"What did you have in mind?" Kisame asked cautiously.

The smile on Itachi's face grew even wider. "I'd be willing to bet that you can't keep your hands off me for a week."

Kisame stared at his partner. "You just want me to leave you alone for a week?" he asked incredulously.

Another nod. "That's it. But, to make it interesting, the loser has to grant the winner one request. It can be _anything_." He looked into Kisame's eyes. "What do you say?"

Kisame nodded before really thinking about it. It seemed pretty easy.

The smile on Itachi's face was one of pure evil. "Good. Then all you've gotta do now is hold out until (he glanced at the digital clock) 10:58 next Saturday." He walked toward the door. He opened it, preparing to go into the hall, then slowly turned around. "But don't think that I'm gonna make this easy for you." As he shut the door, Kisame could have sworn he heard a faint evil laugh. A knot formed in his stomach. What exactly had he just agreed to?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DAY ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame woke up the next morning and glanced over at Itachi, who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, not to mention cute. Kisame was about to get up and hug him, when he remembered their bet. Right, no touching. At that moment, Itachi began to wake up.

Itachi was even cuter waking up than sleeping. He'd scrunch his face up, and raise his arms above his head, extending his legs all the way out, stretching and making cute noises as he did so. Then his body would relax, and he'd fall back down onto his pillow, not ready to get up yet. Finally, after a few minutes, his eyes would slowly open. Kisame watched the entire ritual, the urge to kiss Itachi becoming more and more intense. He quickly pulled on some clothes, grabbed Samehada, and rushed out of the room before Itachi had a chance to say a word to him.

Training seemed like a pretty good idea, so he ran outside and began to practice. He didn't allow himself time to stop, because if he paused his mind would automatically drift to Itachi. He continued to practice until mid-afternoon, when he was stopped by his stomach. It must be around 3 o' clock, and he'd skipped breakfast and lunch. He heard someone approach him from behind. He turned around to face Itachi.

"What are you doing out here?" Kisame asked, instantly on-guard. The Uchiha had warned him that this wouldn't be easy, after all.

"Bringing you lunch, since you didn't come in to eat." It was then that Kisame noticed that Itachi was holding a large bowl of ramen.

"Sweet!" he snatched the bowl out of Itachi's hands and plopped down on the ground, slurping the noodles as fast as he could. Several times he slurped too fast, and noodles smacked the side of his face. Itachi had sat down beside him, smirking as the shark ate. "You're such a messy eater," he said when Kisame was done. "Just look at you. There's sauce all over your face."

"If that's a problem-" Kisame stopped. Itachi was leaning closer. "Itachi, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the sauce off you."

"How? You don't have a napkin…" Kisame stopped yet again.

Itachi had stuck out his tongue and was _licking_ the sauce off Kisame.

Kisame stayed perfectly still. One move on his part, and it was all over. After what seemed like an eternity of being cleaned by Itachi's tongue, the Uchiha finally pulled away, smiling. Wordlessly, he stood up and began to walk off. Kisame finally reacted. "Don't think that I've lost our bet, Itachi! I didn't do anything!"

Itachi turned around, the evil grin back on his face. "I know that, Kisame. Our bet was that _you_ had to keep your hands off _me_. We never said anything about the other way around." With that, he turned back around and walked off, leaving the shark to curse his stupidity at taking this bet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The Akatsuki members were woken up early the next morning to the sound of an explosion. When they got into the hall, they noticed smoke coming from Deidara and Sasori's doorway (the poor door had been blown into the wall on the other side of the hall and now lay in pieces). There were shouts coming from inside the room. Suddenly, Konan walked forward.

Heaven help whoever dared wake the blue-haired ninja early in the morning. She stood there, hair dishelved, a flower hastily stuck in it, pure rage in her eyes. Kisame was reminded of the old expression, 'hell hath not the fury of a woman's scorn.' Soundlessly, she marched into the still-smoking doorway. A moment later, Deidara's and Sasori's shouts were replaced with cries of pain, and all three emerged from the doorway, Konan dragging the two artists by an ear each.

"Alright, dumbasses, exactly when the hell did it seem like a good idea to fucking wake me up this early?" she asked through gritted teeth, an eye twitching. Leader stepped forward, probably saving the two artists from a horrible fate. "I've got this, Konan. Just go back to bed." Konan released the two men and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her. Leader turned to glare at Sasori and Deidara, who were both tenderly rubbing their ears. "Now, why don't you explain to us exactly what the hell happened?"…

As it turned out, Sasori and Deidara had been up arguing about having to share a bed on the last mission. Ordinarily, this wouldn't have been a problem, but it was the middle of summer, and the last thing either ninja wanted or needed was the body heat from someone else. The argument had inevitably led back to the fact that Deidara looked like a girl, prompting him to throw a clay sculpture. It had missed Sasori, and hit the floor. What neither artist realized, though, was that Deidara had accidently thrown a sculpture made of his exploding clay. It exploded on impact, knocking the door off its hinges and making a mess of their room.

"Do you idiots have any idea how much these repairs will cost?!" Kakuzu yelled as he walked inside.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Konan screamed from her room. Everyone promptly obeyed the command, and surveyed the damage in silence. Deidara's bed was overturned, and only half of Sasori's remained intact. One dresser was still smoking, and the walls were covered in singe marks. Leader closed his eyes, shook his head, and sighed. "You're seriously lucky this happened when there are no missions to go on." He opened his eyes slowly. "But for the next day or two you'll have to stay in a hotel in town."

"But none of them will let danna and me stay in them, un!" Deidara stated.

"Nonsense. You can stay in the Sunrise Inn-"

"He blew up the closet the last time we were there." Sasori explained.

"The Moonlight Inn?"

"Blew up the bathroom."

"Wayward Hotel?"

"Blew up the onsen."

"…..Karen and Ichi's Hotel?"

"Some pervert grabbed me, and danna ripped out his insides and strangled him with them, un." The group stared at Sasori. "What?"

Leader shook his head again. "So what you're telling me," he slowly began, "is that there is NOWHERE in town for the two of you to stay?!"

"Yes, sir." They sheepishly answered.

"In that case, there's only one solution." He turned around to look at the other criminals. "Kisame and Itachi, you'll stay at a hotel, and Deidara and Sasori will use your room."

"WHAT?!?!" Kisame and Itachi were outraged. "Why the hell do we have to go?!"

"They can't stay anywhere else, so another group has to give up their room for two days. It can't be Zetsu and Tobi, because their room is full of Zetsu's……_leftovers_, there's no way in hell Konan and I will give up our room, and god only knows what's in Kakuzu and Hidan's room. That leaves the two of you."

Damn. Leader was right. "But why can't they just sleep in the living room?!" Kisame tried in a final attempt.

"Because I don't want the couch blown to smithereens. Now pack your bags and go."

The shark and weasel left the room, grumbling as they did so.

They managed to get to the hotel in under an hour, and Kisame checked them in at the front desk.

"Here is your key, sir!" the clerk said cheerfully. "A single-bed room for you and your girlfriend."

Itachi glared and Kisame snickered. "I wouldn't say that again," he whispered to the confused clerk. "That person is very short tempered, and definitely not my girlfriend."

The clerk stared at Itachi for a moment, before her eyes widened and cheeks flushed red. "Oh my goodness! Please forgive me!!"

"It's all right." Kisame assured her.

"I just can't see any resemblance between you two."

_Huh?_ Both men stared at the clerk.

"Sir, I really had no idea that this young lady was your sister."

Kisame started rolling around on the floor laughing, while Itachi slowly walked to the clerk. "F.Y.I., I'm a guy," he hissed, before snatching the key from her hand and storming off in the direction of the hotel rooms. Kisame stood up and followed him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Upon reaching the room, Itachi flopped down onto the bed and glared at the ceiling. Kisame shook his head. Great, now his partner was going to be moping for a few hours. He decided to go out and get some food. Maybe Itachi would be back to normal when he got back.

When Kisame returned a few hours later, he noticed Itachi was gone from the bed. He stepped into the room and set down the bag of leftovers he had brought home for Itachi. If they were back at the base, he could just grab something from the fridge, but for the time being that was out of the question. He heard the bathroom door open and turned to look. His face flushed.

Itachi was standing before him, hair down, wearing nothing but a towel. The evil smirk was back on his face. "Hello, Kisame."

"_Restrain yourself, RESTRAIN YOURSELF_…..Hey Itachi. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go into the onsen. Care to join me?" He walked over to the door that led to said onsen and leaned against it, posing sexily for Kisame. "Go ahead, I'll meet you out there in a minute," Kisame quickly said, eyes looking anywhere but at Itachi.

Itachi's evil grin grew wider. "Don't keep me waiting," he whispered, slinking out the door. Kisame ran into the bathroom and pounded his head against the wall. Why the hell did he agree to get into the onsen with Itachi?! He sighed and stared at the dent he'd made in the wall. _Calm down, take a deep breath_…..Kisame got undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He decided to think of this as a test of willpower. After all, avoiding Itachi like the plague really wasn't a good way to show that he had self-control; if anything, hiding like a coward made it seem like he had none whatsoever. As he was thinking this, he legs mechanically carried him out to the onsen, and soon he found himself sitting directly across from Itachi.

Itachi leaned back and smiled. Kisame was becoming more and more uncomfortable, both because of the overwhelming silence and the look Itachi was giving him. Looking to the side to avoid Itachi's eyes, he decided to try talking; anything to break this weird silence. "That clerk must be pretty stu-"

"Quiet, Kisame." Kisame turned his head back in front of him. Soundlessly, Itachi had moved in front of him, still smiling. He laced his hands around Kisame's neck and pulled him close. "We both know you'd rather be doing something besides talking. Come on, no one's stopping you."

Kisame shuddered and pulled Itachi's hands off of him. He had to remain calm. "I'll pass, Itachi." Itachi frowned for a brief moment, then leaned closer, smiling again. "Come on, Kisame," he pleaded in a cute voice, eyes big. Kisame felt something brush him down low, and a moment later his towel was in Itachi's hand. Itachi set it down on the side of the onsen, and at that moment Kisame noticed another towel there. He and Itachi were both in the water without anything on.

A second later Kisame was in the bathroom drying off, leaving his partner to pout and soak in the warm water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY THREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame and Itachi had returned to the base early that morning. Repairs on Deidara and Sasori's room were going well; they could move back in that night. In the meantime, the fridge had been cleaned out, and it just so happened that it was Kisame's and Itachi's turn to go grocery shopping. Grabbing the list from Leader's hand, the two men once again left the base grumbling.

When they returned to town, they divided the list in half, deciding to meet up at the entrance once they finished shopping. Kisame was able to finish his half of the list fairly quickly, and decided to grab some lunch before he returned to the base. He walked into a teahouse and ate some ramen, wondering how Itachi was doing with his half of the list.

When he finished eating, he decided to walk around town for a while. Theoretically, he had plenty of time, since they hadn't bought anything perishable. Therefore, he could take as long as he needed. Itachi could just suffer and wait. At the thought of his partner, Kisame began to worry. To be honest, he was amazed that he'd lasted this long. It was getting harder and harder to resist Itachi, and he wasn't sure he could hold out much long- he shook his head. He had to quit thinking like that. There was no way in hell he could afford to lose; not just because of his pride, but because there was no telling what Itachi would make him do. Kisame would be the first to admit that Itachi had a pretty twisted mind. Speaking of which, Itachi had come into view a few feet away. Kisame was about to call out, when he noticed _her_.

There was nothing unusual about the girl; brown hair, brown eyes, plain face, small build. The problem was, she was talking with Itachi and _touching his arm_. And Itachi didn't seem to mind at all; in fact, he was actually conversing with her. Kisame felt his anger build, and was ready to rip the Uchiha away from this slut, when the obvious hit him.

Itachi was trying to make him jealous.

Damn, his partner was smart. He knew how protective Kisame was of him, and was using that to make Kisame respond. If he hadn't figured it out right then, it probably would have. Still, Kisame knew his jealousy would eventually take over if he stayed there, so he turned around and headed straight for the town entrance. A few hours later Itachi showed up, and they headed back to the base in silence, Kisame not trusting himself to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY FOUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Kisame woke up to find Itachi already gone. He got dressed and headed downstairs to get breakfast. As usual, Sasori and Deidara were in the kitchen.

"Have either one of you seen Itachi?" he asked.

"He said he was going out to train, or something." Sasori stated, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Un!" Deidara added through a mouth full of cereal.

_Hmm?_ That seemed like an odd thing to do in the middle of a bet. Shouldn't his partner be doing some evil plotting, since the bet was half-over? Whatever. Kisame decided to let it go, and walked into the living room to watch TV. This kept him occupied for a few hours, until he got bored of soap operas and decided to find Itachi. He walked outside, wondering where to look.

The problem was, Itachi was very good about hiding himself whenever he trained. He didn't want to be found by enemies if he depleted all of his chakra learning a new move. Unfortunately, this meant his fellow Akatsuki members were also unable to find him most of the time. Kisame began to wander around, trying to feel Itachi's chakra. This took a while, but finally he felt some very familiar chakra coming from the west. He walked through the forest and entered a small clearing. There was Itachi.

The Uchiha was on the ground, lying against a tree. His hair was down, and small streaks of dirt covered his face. He'd been practicing and had probably stopped to take a break by sitting, only to fall asleep from exhaustion.

Kisame walked over and studied his sleeping partner. Itachi looked better asleep. That's not to say he looked all that bad awake, but when he slept, there was no worry or hatred on his face, and he almost seemed younger, like someone who really was only 20. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing gentle and even. Kisame involuntarily leaned closer. Just one kiss, and he'd be fine. Itachi would never know about it….there lips were inches apart. Suddenly, Kisame stood up and quickly began to walk back home. He had to get away while he still had some sense left.

When he was gone, Itachi opened an eye and frowned. For peta's sake, what did he have to do to get Kisame to cave?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY FIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CRAAAAAAAAAAACK

Oh god no.

CRAAAAAAAAAAACK

Yup, on day five of the bet, it began to storm. The rain pounded the roof, and thunder claps could be heard every few minutes. This was bad. It wasn't like the roof was leaky or anything; the issue was, Itachi was terrified of storms. He couldn't sleep during them unless Kisame held him, and even then sleep was rare. Leader knew better than to send the Uchiha on missions during the storms, leaving Kisame to deal with the weasel. Kisame knew better than to hang around Itachi during a storm, so he left their room early, trying to figure out how to kill some time.

Eventually, Kisame went into the living room and read all morning. Around lunchtime, Deidara came in. "Where's Itachi, un?" he asked the shark, sitting down beside him.

"Probably still in our room," Kisame answered as he flipped a page.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Both men jumped slightly. "Itachi must be miserable, un." Deidara suddenly seemed to realize that the two partners were separated during a storm, and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Kisame, why aren't you with Itachi, un?"

Kisame shut his book and sat up, sighing as he did so. "Because of a bet we made."

"Huh? What kind of bet, un?" Kisame quickly explained the bet to Deidara, including all of the things that had transpired over the last few days. Deidara shook his head when Kisame finished. "You're gonna lose, un."

"Geez, thanks for being so supportive!" Kisame angrily rose to his feet, storming out of the room.

"It's not like that, un!" Deidara called after Kisame, but he'd already disappeared. He sighed. "It's just usually easier for the uke to hold out, un."

Kisame couldn't think of anywhere to go, so he decided to go up to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Itachi huddled on the bed. All he received was a quick glance over his shoulder, before the next thunderclap hit.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, and he buried his head in his arms. Kisame sat down on his bed, reaching for a magazine. He glanced at the pages, not really reading them, but rather silently praying the storm would let up. Fear or no fear, if he touched Itachi the bet was over. The Uchiha would just have to grin and bear it as best he could.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Kisame looked up and saw Itachi shaking. He looked so vulnerable right now. Kisame knew how much these storms affected Itachi. It was like some childhood fear that he simply never grew out of. Even if they were furious with each other, all it would take was a single bolt of lightning and clap of thunder, and Itachi would be in Kisame's lap, the shark wordlessly pulling him close. Kisame felt himself caving. He rose to his feet, knowing he had to leave the room now, if he had any hopes of staying in control.

"Kisame."

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Itachi flinched before he continued. "Please don't go." the normally calm and monotone voice was now a frightened whisper. "I swear I won't try anything. But don't leave me."

Kisame stood silently in the doorway, not sure what to do. Finally, he sat down on the bed, facing away from Itachi. He wanted to win this bet, sure, but that didn't mean he was going to turn into a heartless bastard to do so.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Kisame and Itachi couldn't wait for this day to be over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY SIX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi stabbed his rice with his fork, as if mutilating his breakfast would help fix his problem. He honestly hadn't expected his partner to hold out so long; weren't sharks supposed to be brainless killing machines that acted upon instinct?! He finished his breakfast and rose to wash the dishes. Well, he didn't have much time left. He did have one more idea, but it was a last-resort tactic, and he really didn't want to use it. He finished washing the dishes and left the room. Screw his pride; there was no other way. Silently, he walked toward Konan's room.

Meanwhile, Kisame was on the lookout for Itachi. The weasel had wasted a whole day because of the storm, and probably had something wicked planned to make up for it. Maybe he should just train some more today; yeah, that sounded good. He grabbed his sword and ran outside, before his partner could run into him.

"You want to borrow my what?!?!"

"Konan, I'm desperate. It's the only thing I haven't tried."

Konan stared at Itachi, not really comprehending what she was hearing. Finally, she shook her head and sighed, then kneeled down and began to rummage through her trunk. "if Leader finds out, you are so DEAD. He really doesn't like to know much about your guys' personal lives…if you get my drift."

"Don't worry. With any luck, you'll have it back tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tear it or anything." Konan suddenly smiled. "Ahh, here it is!"…..

Kisame dragged himself into the room, completely worn out from training. He turned to shut the door behind him.

"Hello there, Kisame."

The shark slowly turned around. He felt his face grow red.

_Oh. Dear. God._

Itachi was standing I front of him, wearing a crimson and onyx corset. Below that, he had a black miniskirt that went half-way down his thighs, with fishnet stockings underneath that. To complete the look, he was wearing a pair of stiletto heels. Refusing to break eye contact with Kisame, he slunk over, grinning seductively. Itachi didn't stop until he and Kisame were separated by mere inches. He slowly brought a hand up and rested it on Kisame's arm, leaning close. "Well well, someone looks tired." The hand began to trace circles on Kisame's arm. "You've been working hard, haven't you? All work and no play makes Kisame a dull boy."

Kisame reluctantly brought his hand up and removed Itachi's from his arm. "I'm not gonna cave in Itachi. I've come too far to cave now."

"Kisame, Kisame, Kisame….you're really hurting me." The Uchiha looked genuinely sad.

"Right, _you're_ the one who's suffering." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"I am. This bet's been hard on myself as well, Kisame," Itachi purred. "It's SO hard to touch you and show my affections when you don't return them. I feel……neglected." Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck, running his fingers through the shark's hair and grinding his hips into Kisame's. He leaned in to whisper into Kisame's ear. "So, what do you say we have a little fun?" He ran his tongue over Kisame's ear.

Kisame shot out of the room faster than a gunshot. He was SO sleeping on the couch tonight.

~~~~~~~~~DAY SEVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screw being brave, screw willpower, screw the whole damn thing! Kisame spent all day hiding from Itachi, running out of the room as soon as he heard a whisper of Itachi's presence. There was no way he could resist his partner if he saw him again. This was the only way.

The day dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Not even training could distract him from the thought of his young partner. Finally, he could resist no longer, and walked upstairs to their room.

When he got to their door, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The first thing he saw was Itachi sitting on the bed with his hair down. "Look, Itachi," he began, but was cut off by Itachi holding up his hand. All five fingers were up. The thumb dropped. Then the pinkie, then the ring, then the middle, and finally the index finger. A small smile crept across his face. "Congratulations, Kisame. You just won our bet." Kisame stared. _He'd what?!?! _

Itachi sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling, legs crossed and his body propped up on his hands. "I really am surprised, Kisame. I did everything I could think of, but it wasn't enough. Whatever the hell you want, you've definitely earned it." He looked at Kisame, smirking and unconsciously tilting his head to the side. "So, what'll it be?"

Kisame began to shake.

"_Hmm? _Kisame, are you-"

WHAM

Itachi was pinned under Kisame faster than Kisame had run out the night before. "OW! Kisame, be car-"

"Itachi." Itachi stared up at his partner. Kisame appeared calm, his voice monotone. He began to untie Itachi's hair tie. "I haven't been allowed to touch you in a week." (he ripped off Itachi's shirt) "I've had to endure you torturing me all that time." (off went his shirt) "There is only one thing I want to do right now." (off came Itachi's pants) And that is to screw you." (off came his pants) He brought his face close to Itachi's. "Am I clear?"

Itachi gave him a blank stare, then smiled. "Come one then," He whispered. "There's nothing stopping you. So hurry up and fuck me." He laced his arms around Kisame's neck, pulling himself up and nibbling Kisame's lip.

That snapped the few strands of self-control Kisame had left.

Kisame pushed Itachi down, giving him a hungry kiss. Itachi opened his mouth, allowing the shark to come inside. Kisame moved his tongue around hungrily; he'd wanted to do this for a long time. Itachi moaned softly into the kiss. Apparently he had too. Kisame refused to let up, even when he felt Itachi struggle. Oh, the Uchiha needed air. Kisame had a greater lung capacity from swimming often, and was fine. Itachi struggled even more, pushing against Kisame's chest. Kisame waited a little longer, then decided his partner had had enough. He suddenly broke their kiss, sitting up and staring down at his gasping lover, hands running down Itachi's sides. Itachi was gasping; Kisame had never kissed him like that before. He tried to speak, but he could only form silent words. Before he could catch his breath, his bent forward and bit his neck.

"Ahh!" Kisame smirked as he heard Itachi gasp. He bit down harder, licking the tender skin with the tip of his tongue. Slowly, he moved down Itachi's neck, and bit the shoulders hard enough to draw blood. Itachi winced, and Kisame lapped at the blood in a silent apology. His mouth returned to Itachi's lips, the blood still on his tongue. Itachi gave in to the kiss, once again allowing Kisame to drain him of air and nearly suffocate him before breaking away. As he gasped for air, Kisame nibbled along his collarbone, causing Itachi to moan in pleasure. Itachi reached up and buried his hands in Kisame's hair. Meanwhile, Kisame's mouth traveled down, stopping at Itachi's nipple. He traced his tongue around the erect nub, before taking it into his mouth. Itachi's eyes snapped wide open at the surge of pleasure, hands tightening their grip on Kisame's hair. Kisame opened his mouth and moved to Itachi's other nipple, giving it as much attention. He sat up, placing three fingers on Itachi's lips. "Suck," he ordered, brushing his other hand against Itachi's growing erection.

Small bead of sweat were forming along Itachi's hairline, and he quickly took the fingers in, moving his tongue around each one, nibbling the tips gently. Kisame moaned softly, staring at his partner. He pulled his fingers out, moving down to Itachi's entrance. "Ready?" The Uchiha gave a slight nod. Kisame thrust two fingers in. Itachi inhaled sharply and tossed his head back. Kisame made a scissoring motion and slid in the third digit. He looked down at Itachi; he was panting, strands of hair plastered to his face, eyes half closed and glazed over with lust for HIM. HE moved around, searching for that one spot. "Fuck, Kisame!" Got it. Kisame started to pull his fingers out…then suddenly thrust back in.

Itachi grunted; Kisame didn't usually do this. Something was up. "Kisame, what are you-" a sudden thrust cut off Itachi mid-sentence. He glanced up at Kisame. An evil smirk was on his face. _Uh-oh._

Kisame grinned, pulling out and thrusting in again, making Itachi grunt. He began to speak, pulling out and thrusting in time with his sentences. "This is payback, Itachi. You tortured me all week, so now I'm getting even. It's not very nice, is it?" Itachi glared. "You fuc-" another thrust that hit his sweet spot cut him off. Kisame grinned even wider. "Want to try that again, Itachi?" The Uchiha opened his mouth, but was cut off a third time, this time by Kisame's lips. Kisame removed his fingers and focused all of his attention on the kiss, determined to drain Itachi of all his air. When they finally broke away, Itachi looked at him pleadingly. "Please Kisame, don't do this." He ground his hips into Kisame's. "Just take me already."

Kisame knew he was at his limit, and pulled Itachi's legs around him. Without warning, he thrust in. Itachi shut his eyes and arched his back at the surge of pleasure. Kisame pulled out quickly, only to thrust in hard. He soon built up a rhythm, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Itachi tossed his head back and forth, completely at the shark's mercy. Even after just a week, his desire for this had built up incredibly, and now, having Kisame slam into him like this, kiss him like this…words couldn't describe his pleasure. He was getting hotter and hotter, tighter and tighter, and knew he couldn't last much longer. "KISAME!" he suddenly screamed, exploding all over their stomachs. Kisame wasn't far behind, and came deep within his lover.

Kisame collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. Itachi lay next to him, eyes shut, chest heaving, sweat clinging to his brow. Both of them were completely spent. When he finally caught his breath, Kisame pulled Itachi on to him. "How do you feel?" Itachi tried to speak, but could only mouth the words.

Kisame smirked. "I thought so." His faced turned serious. "So, don't ever do something like this to me again." Itachi nodded his head, giving him a smile. He'd finally caught his breath, and rested his head on Kisame's heart. It was still going fast, but was starting to slow down. Itachi was so tired, and listening to Kisame heart made him even more drowsy. His eyes began to close. "Hey, Itachi?" "Hmm?" The ninja in question raised his head. "If I had, err, well, lost the bet….what would you have made me do?"

Itachi grinned evilly. "Simple. I would have made you screw me like this." Kisame's jaw dropped open, prompting a wider grin from Itachi. "But, but, you said-"

"That I thought you couldn't keep your hands off me for a week. I never said I'd be happy about it."

Kisame felt a sinking feeling. "So, if I had caved in-"

"-You could have done this sooner."

Kisame pulled Itachi closer and bit his shoulder until it bled. Itachi gave him a smirk. "I don't know whether I should kill you or not." Itachi just smiled (not smirked, actually smiled) and kissed Kisame. "I'd prefer to live," he whispered, before returning his head to Kisame's heart. A moment later, he felt the shark's hand travel to his head, and play with his hair. "Love you," he whispered, before drifting off.


End file.
